


La La La Lies

by Delphi



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy's always enjoyed lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La La La Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the resdog-kink meme. Prompt: "I like the guilty, angsty Orange stories as much as the next anon, but I also want to see the opposite idea played with. Give me a dark!Orange absolutely loving every lie he tells White, getting off on his ability to deceive even in the most (ahem) intimate of circumstances and riding the rush from the power of having this big, tough, thug believing every word he says."

"I used to hustle a little."

He drops it into the conversation with a shrug and watches that sweet, sad look flicker across White's face.

Freddy was _that _kid in grade school. He used to make up these crazy stories about having an uncle who worked for Marvel, about shooting a bear on a camping trip, about secretly being adopted. It was an addiction—one he managed to kick in high school—but here he is all over again, except now he's getting paid for it. Now it's his job.__

__He's told White all about his old man the drunk, and about his eight years in foster care, and now he's launching into the whole tale of woe about selling his ass in Vegas, swept up in that crazy, out-of-control feeling he had when he was a kid trying to convince his buddies that he really had superpowers._ _

__And White's just eating it up with a spoon._ _

__"After this job," White says, "you can do whatever you want to do."_ _

__Freddy smiles the wry smile of a twenty-something kid who's been fucked over too many times to count, and he wonders just how sad Mr. Orange is going to have to get before White makes a move. Before he takes Orange back to whatever bolt hole he's living in and lays him down and tells him Daddy's going to make everything all right. Before he maybe goes and falls for him._ _

__"C'mon, kid," White says. "Let me drive you home."_ _


End file.
